


"And our little life, Is rounded with a sleep."

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [41]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: ..and other drinks, Gen, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: On this night they cannot sleep.





	"And our little life, Is rounded with a sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It is a night where none of them can sleep.

Lavi is working on some journals in the library and needs something to help him wind down before he can sleep. So he makes his way down to the cafeteria and wonders if there might be someone down there willing to make him something to drink. Maybe warm milk and honey with a touch of cinnamon will help him sleep. He remembers when Bookman made him warm goat’s milk, with a stick of jaggery and cinnamon bark in a tin canteen, a night so long ago in Ceylon*. 

Allen remembers cold nights at Mother’s and cups of hot chocolate with mallow root sap. With these thoughts making his stomach growl … he winds his way downstairs hoping that maybe he can get something to tide him over till breakfast. In the bed next to his Link stirs, but does not wake. Or rather he makes no move to follow, maybe deeming it safe just this once to leave him be.

Kanda has been turning over in bed. The night is muggy, his nightshirt sticks to his skin and he cannot seem to settle into slumber. The pale light of a waxing moon filters through his window, casting shadows and makes the darkness feel alive. He really does not want to try to sleep any more. Maybe there might be some cooled *mugicha in the kitchens he can have. Throwing on a dressing gown and slippers, he creeps silently out of his bedroom. 

Lenalee’s Innocence sometimes feel odd against her skin. Tonight they have that quality of being blood warm on her ankles and yet her legs are cool, and she cannot make up her mind to sleep with them covered or not. She tries pulling her blanket up to her chin so her feet are showing but warm from below her knees. Though her ankles are just right, now her feet are cold. Wriggling her feet, she finds now that she has fidgeted herself to wakefulness. Maybe some sweet jasmine tea will help her calm down enough to attempt sleep again. 

By the time Lenalee arrives in the refectory, Allen and Lavi are sitting next to each speaking in whispers, because the emptiness of the hour makes everything echo. Half a heartbeat later, Kanda pads in behind her with his slippered feet. She lets Kanda slide onto the seat next to the wall opposite Lavi and then slots herself next to Kanda. They all have their drinks. The redhead and Allen fall into silence and sip at their hot milk and cocoa respectively. Kanda sits still and upright, both hands round the straight tall glass with the dark brown liquid. 

As his milk goes down it seems that Bookman Junior correspondingly slouches against the wall, his long legs stretch under the table, feet bumping Yuu’s ankles. Yuu’s eyes glitter, he takes a long gulp at his glass and does not say anything in reply to the mumble of ‘sorry Yuu’. Allen stirs the thickened liquid and drinks it all down in one, two slurps. He sighs in contentment and licks at his lips. He pushes his mug aside then slumps over his crossed arms and starts to doze. Lenalee turns the corners of her lips upwards in one of those small smiles of hers, then fu-fus gently at her tea and drinks it in sips, in tandem with every swallow Kanda takes of his drink. His, is a long tall glass so she finishes first. She pats his arm, links hers through his and leans her head on his shoulder and shuts her eyes, peaceful and at rest. 

“I wish my feet didn’t get cold at nights,” she murmurs a grumble.

Lavi watches through his half lidded eye and after a few moments he catches the glint of Yuu’s eyes. 

“Yeah, maybe we should wake ‘em,” Lavi acquiesces in hushed tones. 

Lavi puts a hand on Allen’s head, the other on his shoulder and as gently as he can tries to get him to come to. Kanda merely has to wriggle his arm and extricate it from the link that Lenalee has made with his and she is awake. Kanda does not say a word, letting the rabbit speak instead.

“Come on you two,” Lavi is still gently nudging at Allen’s shoulder. “Come on, off to bed ok.” 

“You can’t sleep here, you’ll get a crick in your necks right? So c’mon.” His gentle shakes are a little more persistent.

“Alright, alright, ok,” Allen stifles a yawn. 

They all shuffle together out of the canteen, mumbling soft "goodnight's" to each other and off to their respective bedrooms. Five minutes later however, Lenalee hears a soft knock at the door. She opens the door to peek, wondering who it can be. There is Lavi standing in the corridor. 

“I, uhm… have these.” He hands her a pair of mismatched socks. One is orange and the other one a highland green. “I don’t need these anymore, they’re clean and you can roll them to however long you want.” 

She beams tiredly at him, taking the socks. 

“Goodnight Lavi.”

“Goodnight Lenalee.” 

He yawns as he stretches and tucks himself into bed. The last thought that leaves Lavi is that Jerry must have a kitchen Innocence that works miracles at midnight. But of course all thought is incoherent because he is halfway asleep already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 9 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^
> 
> I made hot chocolate for the kiddies and I guess that inspired this. 
> 
> *Ceylon - What Sri Lanka was once called. In turns during the 19th Century, belonged to the Dutch and the Brits.  
> *Mugicha - Barley tea, which can be drunk cold. Popular choice for parents to give to children as a thirst quencher and for refreshment.  
> *Jaggery - is a kind of sugar/molasses thing, can come in 'stick' form, and you just literally stick it in your drink instead of sugar and let the sugar melt into the drink. Once upon a time popular in Sri Lanka ... maybe still is, I don't know it's been a while. 
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's 'The Tempest'
> 
> ...and thank you everyone who's come to read. Love - Zan


End file.
